diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Penta Shot
The Penta Shot is a tier 4 upgrade of the Triple Shot. It shoots out of five cannons. It shoots five bullets at once in one general direction. Design This tank lengthens the center cannon, and adds two in-between the center cannon and the side-most cannons. In which the side most cannons fire first, the cannons in-between fire second, and the center cannon fires last. Strategy * Strong Against: Multiple enemies, Drones * Weak Against: Tanks with focused fire, Sniper branch As the Penta Shot A Penta Shot's high bullet spread means it will struggle against tanks that have more focused fire, such as the Triplet, the Gunner, or even the Twin with good stats. Should a Penta Shot encounter any of these tanks, the best option for survival is to retreat quickly with the Penta Shot's massive recoil. However, it is one of the few classes that can survive a one-on-one fight with the Overlord. Kiting the Overlord backward while shooting at its Drones would be the easiest method. The widespread will prevent Drones from sneaking behind it. Once the Drones are all dead, engaging the Overlord should be easy. Without its drones, it will be unable to cover its retreat and will be overwhelmed by the bullet storm. The Penta Shot is very strong due to high bullet spread. You can take advantage of that by putting bullet damage, bullet speed, and reload and lastly, penetration because even if you fight a stronger enemy you can always retreat! It's also best to increase movement speed so you don't get forced by your own fire. When in full aggression, it's full potential. As it can also dominate the leaderboards. With its bullet storm, it's also very useful in Domination or TDM mode, a single, skilled player using the Penta Shot can change the outcome of the match. Against the Penta Shot Shooting the Penta Shot from behind would be a player's best option to defeat it. It is recommended to use a fast tank, such as a Booster, so that when the Penta Shot turns around, the aggressor can run and once again attack it from behind. Fighting them head on is also an option, with their bullet spread they have trouble touching you (but it's also difficult to touch them), if a player manages to dodge their bullets, they would win the fight, however it's difficult to kill them because they can run away very quickly. A player could also use a focused firing tank such as the Triplet or Triple Twin. These tanks can counter a Penta Shot's bullet storm by directly shooting at it. Players may rather use a fast firing tank with high penetration to defeat it. Or you can use a 3/2/0/7/7/7/7/0 build because a Penta Shot has awful bullet penetration and damage. Trivia * The Penta Shot is Widely considered the most useful Tank in the game with High spread, high recoil and not too little focus. * The Penta Shot was the first level 45 tank to be added into the game. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 4 Tanks